Cascade Battle of 1959
The Cascade Battle of 1959 was mainly between Spider-man and Margaret Thatcher. Spider-man, with the assistance of Mecha Hitler, pummeled Margaret into a condition of Utter Pain. But she survived and escaped. The Setting Spider-man was looking for some trouble to incite. He went to Britain and into a top secret military facility in which he tried to steal a weapon far greater than even he was aware of. The Rods. He could not find them, but in the mean time, the British military open fire on Spiderman, knowing that Spiderman was a threat. Spiderman took cover quickly, and began firing back. Spiderman held on for enough time, and Mecha Hitler arrived. Much like a Dreadnaught from Dawn of War, Mecha Hitler ripped apart the British soldiers and destroyed their vehicals. Spiderman came out from cover to meet Mecha Hitler, and they searched for The Rods, which they did not find. Margaret Enters the Scene Margaret walked to them and started punching Spiderman in the face. Spiderman screamed and convulsed. Mecha Hitler engaged in combat. Margaret jump kicked him the spinal neck. Mecha Hitler said something like "Luff Waffle" and fell to one knee, where he attempted to recooperate. Spiderman saw this in the distance and was displeased. He left a swift and decayed punch to her stomache, and she threw up all over him, with was dangerous and digusting. When this happened, he was appalled, and kicked her in the groin. The Cascade Element Spiderman went behind a construction site and began throwing cement blocks at Margaret. Mecha Hitler assisted. The name of the battle was given because of the cascade style of flying cement blocks. Young Bill Gates saw this and later came up with the "Cascade Windows" function in his fancy software, Windows. If not for this battle, we could not cascade windows today. Dramatic Moment Margaret revealed that she wearing a wonder bra. Spiderman backed up, and kept his distance. Mecha Hitler revealed that he too was wearing a wonder bra. They began having an ultimate wonder bra fight. Tensions were rising on both sides, and no one could see who would be the true winner. Spiderman stood up and said "Enough! Time to finish this fight!" Spiderman pulled out two large fish sticks. He threw one directly into Margaret's face. He webslinged right in front off her and recollected his fish stick on the way. He stabbed the left side of her wonder bra, causing it to implode and dangerous chemicals spilled down her shirt. At that point, Spiderman began drumming at her stomache. She fell over, decaying. The Choice No matter how much Spiderman hated Margaret Thatcher, he could not kill her. He knew that the world would be a worse place with her around, and he had to keep it that way. He left her lying in front of the warehouse, where she could recover. Mecha Hitler? He just sat there and let this happen. Mecha Hitler's excuse involved animal cruelty in which not even doom music could justify.